


Spin the Bottle [EZ Reyes]

by law_nerd105



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Spin the Bottle, heavy kissing, slight grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: What happens when a game of spin the bottle ends, and the two people that really wanted to kiss didn't get a chance to?
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Spin the Bottle [EZ Reyes]

"I'm not playing spin the bottle with you losers!" I called from behind the bar counter, where I was mixing myself a drink.

The guys were laughing. The place was full. People were dancing, girls in skimpy dresses were in almost every corner. The Mayans had just gotten back from a two week run, and although they were all dead tired, they felt the urge to celebrate their return with a party. Of course.

I took my drink and sat myself down between Angel and EZ. I was thankful for the dark lighting, no one would be able to see how red my face had fallen. EZ was so close to me, I could almost feel his breath against my neck. I could definitely smell his most recent cigarette on his breath. But that was debatable, it could just as much have been Angel's current cigarette. 

"Don't be a wuss," Coco chuckled from his spot, tightening his hold on the woman in his lap.  
"I've got no problem. But, what are you going to do when the bottle lands on Gilly?" I nudged my head over at Gilly, hearing both Angel and EZ snort beside me.

Coco looked at Gilly, then slowly turned his gaze back to me.  
"Maybe she's got I point," I leaned back in my chair with a satisfied smirk, until EZ slung his arm around me. I felt a tight knot settle in the pit of stomach, just as it happened every other time EZ ever touched me. Or even stood near me.

"Wuss!" EZ shouted, cupping his one hand around his mouth when he shouted. Coco threw EZ with a beer bottle cap, an angry look on his face.  
"Shut the fuck up, Boy Scout," EZ chuckled while he took a swig of his beer. I couldn't help but admire him as he did.

"'So, are we playing or not?" I asked, settling against EZ, finding comfort in his arms like I always did. Coco rolled his eyes, but everyone chimed in that we were, in fact, playing.  
"I'm not kissing Gilly!" Coco exclaimed while Angel set an empty bottle in the middle of the table.

The table was crowded with members of the MC, each hugging a skanky looking girl to their waist. I was first to spin, loudly calling all of the men at the table a bunch of weaklings.

Internally, I hoped that the bottle would land on EZ. But, I knew it wasn't like the movies. I probably wouldn't get my chance tonight. If anything, I would probably end up kissing the entire MC, except for EZ.

The front end of the bottle landed on the infamous Angel Reyes, who sat to my right. He winked at me, a cocky and overconfident smirk on his lips. I smacked his bicep, leaned in, and placed a quick peck to his pouted lips. I was quick to pull away, earning a round of boo's from the crowd.

"Come on, Mami! We know you can do better than that!" Angel cooed beside me, leaning in for another kiss. I simply pushed him away with a laugh.  
"In your wet dreams, Reyes," the rest laughed, Angel simply shook his head.

While he was spinning the bottle for his turn, I felt EZ's hand settle on my upper arm, tightening and pulling me against him. A deep blush rose from my neck. But, when I looked up at him, he was drinking at his beer and looking ahead of him.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. Even in the dark, I could see the jealousness as it settled on his features. I kept my mouth shut and let the game continue.

I simply watched as the rest of the men went about kissing the other women. I ended up getting a kiss from Coco as well, and I myself ended up landing on one of the other women, and Angel again. To which he gave me a cocky grin.

Eventually, the group broke apart, preferring to continue their kissing in a more secluded section of the club. When the heat died down, I threw on my jacket and headed out for the night.

It was bad enough to witness EZ kissing the other women, I didn't need to stay around longer to witness the after effects of the game.

"Hey, (Y/N), wait up!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. When I turned around to face him, I was almost surprised.

"Hey, EZ, what's up?" he had a goofy smile on his mouth, taking ahold on the lapels of his kutte as he fell in walking beside me.  
"Need a lift?" he asked.

I looked back into the club, knowing for a fact that I wouldn't be getting a lift from Gilly tonight.  
"That would be great, actually."

EZ's smile beamed at my agreement, and we made our way over to his bike.

"You know, I never got a chance to kiss you," he said, reaching for his spare helmet.  
"Oh yeah?" I grinned, taking it from him. He playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't need an empty beer bottle if you want to kiss me, EZ," I said without thinking, and instantly regretting it.

"No?" he turned to face me, grinning. I saw no other way to respond, other than scoffing and looking down at the front wheel of his bike.

But that didn't last long. His fingers came to my chin and he tilted my head up to look at him. And in that moment, the sexual tension was gone. The teasing, the playful banter, was gone.

He leaned down, getting close to my lips. My breathing came out labored, my eyelids starting to get heavy the closer he got to me. I could smell the beer and cheap cigarette smoke on his breath. I loved the smell.

His hands dropped down to the curves of my hips. He took a step forward so that his body was pressing flush against mine. The helmet tumbled from my hands and hit the ground with a thud. My arms slung around his neck as his lips melted against mine.

I sighed into the kiss, my eyes shut, and my arms pulling him down closer to me. He slid his muscled arms around my waist and dropped them down to the back of my thighs so that he could hoist me up into his arms. I yelped when he did, and he laughed into the kiss. He set me down onto his back, his hands now gripping my thighs.

His teeth sunk into my bottom lip, and I gladly opened my mouth for him. His tongue slid into my mouth slowly, dragging a moan from me. There was no overwhelming urge, just a passionate need.

His hands both slid up my sides until he was cupping my breasts through my jacket. Finding it unrewarding, he pulled my jacket off and slung it over the front of his bike. His hands returned, this time taking the path up under my shirt

I moaned again into his mouth when his hands cupped my breasts. His tongue slid from my mouth, his mouth descending down towards my neck. He first nibbled on my earlobe, causing me to gasp, then let out a giggle.

From there, his mouth latched onto the soft skin of my neck, beneath my jaw. I simply let my arms dangle from his shoulders, too lost in his touch to really care about doing anything else. He pulled the sensitive skin between his teeth, sucking hard, then biting down before actually letting go.

He pulled back, momentarily, to admire the bruise that would definitely be there. His mouth continued a path down. He pushed my shirt up higher to expose my breasts, but didn't remove it. His mouth came down to my breasts.

I threw my head back, clutching onto EZ's shoulders as he worked at my breasts. His thumbs rolled over my hard nipples. The flimsy, lace bra allowed me to feel every touch. His mouth placed sweet kisses down my collar bone, but then he started sucking again when he reached my breasts.

"EZ," I breathed out, my voice making it sound like a whimper. His mouth moved lower, and he took one nipple into his mouth, working it through the lace of my black bra.

"I've been wanting to do this since the minute you walked into the club," I moaned, both at his confession and at the way his biting down on my nipple. I arched into his touch, having nothing to say. "You're gorgeous, by the way," I gave a breathy laugh at the sudden show of his sweetness.

"Thank..." my intended words died on my lips when I felt his hips slowly pressing against mine. "EZ," came out on a moan instead.

I could feel his erection while he slowly rolled his hips into me.  
"Something wrong?" I could hear the arrogance in his voice. He and his brother had that in common.  
"Screw you," I moaned out, digging my nails into the leather of his kutte on his shoulder.  
"We'll get to that."

At that, I had to laugh. I pulled him away from my breasts, then laughed again at the childish whine that came from him. I pulled him to look at me.  
"Then you should take me home so that we can get to it faster," he smiled at that.  
"Done."


End file.
